


and now i see daylight (i only see daylight)

by dancedance_resolution



Series: LegendsVerse [11]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Time Travel, Alternate Universe - Real World, Other, it's an election fic.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancedance_resolution/pseuds/dancedance_resolution
Summary: The collective mood was jubilation. Zari’s smile wasn’t visible beneath her mask, but everyone knew that she was beaming. Charlie leaned into her side and wrapped an arm around her waist.They had done it. Their votes, their activism, their power, their protests—a love letter to democracy.Four fucking years.And finally, today was bright. Still so much to do, because god, it was so much more than just four years… But nevertheless, here they were.
Relationships: Charlie/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Series: LegendsVerse [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857001
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	and now i see daylight (i only see daylight)

**Author's Note:**

> "so this is what this feels like." -Tala Ashe

It was 11:25 a.m.

The upstairs neighbors, Astra and Spooner, began screaming the second it flashed across the screen. Across the street, their friend Kendra was banging pots and pans while sobbing joyously. Two doors down, their lunch buddy Ava stood on her balcony donning ear defenders and happily stimming.

Charlie’s tears were euphoric as they pressed a rushed kiss to Zari’s lips. There it was: _Joseph R. Biden Jr. Elected 46 th President. _

Four fucking years.

Finally.

Granted, the fight was not finished—nowhere near so—but for the moment, Zari knew she could breathe a sigh of relief.

Charlie grabbed the trans flag they had hung on the wall and extended it into the air with their fist. It flew proudly in the wind as they and Zari ran out onto the street.

Four fucking years.

But finally, a new day was dawning.

The collective mood was jubilation. Zari’s smile wasn’t visible beneath her mask, but everyone knew that she was beaming. Charlie leaned into her side and wrapped an arm around her waist.

They had done it. Their votes, their activism, their power, their protests—a love letter to democracy.

Charlie and Zari ran into their neighbor Mona, arms linked with her partner Nora in a show of strength and glee. Their roommate Wally walked down the street, fist raised, in memory of all those who could not. 

Four fucking years.

And finally, today was bright. Still so much to do, because god, it was so much more than just four years… But nevertheless, here they were.

There were songs of celebration, Lizzo’s entire discography to be exact, and Charlie’s straining voice joined the hymns. They relished in being able to join in this masked crowd, after years of jumping hurdles to becoming a citizen. But here they were, part of the fabric of this nation and working with their wife to make it better.

Zari murmured thanks to Allah as she gazed upon the mass of Americans, all joining together to celebrate the fruits of their votes.

And it was surreal, almost, realizing that they were allowed to take a breath. Recognizing that they had the freedom to move and dance and cry and love. Relishing in the moment. Finding rapture in the relief and the resilience.

Charlie and Zari brimmed with hope. Love for each other. Joy and gratification and triumph and elation and _hope_.

Because they were exhausted.

Four fucking years.

But finally, they could see daylight.

They only see daylight.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU STACEY ABRAMS. THANK YOU BLACK WOMEN.  
> Now we do the legislative and policy work to show our thanks.
> 
> Title is from "Daylight" by Taylor Swift.


End file.
